Vestigios
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Copilación de minifics basados en slytherins y gryffindors para la Copa de la Casa 2018/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Viñeta 01: Un Slytherin orgulloso y

**Disclaimer: No soy Warner, ni Jotaká. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para La Copa de la Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **ORGULLO DE SERPIENTE.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA UNO | UN SLYTHERIN ORGULLOSO Y OTRA PENDEJA.**

* * *

 _«Todo era peor cuando se le daba nombre, era mucho más difícil de ignorar y de enfrentar»_

\- Perfecto mentiroso. Alex Mírez.

* * *

—¿Hiciste lo de Herbología?

La pregunta de su mejor amigo es pronunciada con desinterés y cierto hastío. Levanta la vista ligeramente por sobre su pergamino y se topa con su cara de aburrimiento mortal.

—Sí —responde curvando una ceja—, ¿por?

—Por nada.

Draco tuerce los labios y desvía la mirada. Juguetea con la pluma entre sus manos y se frota la frente. Mierda, ha sido tanto tiempo su mejor amiga que conoce cada uno de sus gesto. Y ese solo quiere decir una cosa: no ha hecho ni mierda de su tarea de Herbología y no quiere rebajarse a pedirle la de ella.

Una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa curva sus labios.

—¿Tú la terminaste? —pregunta con la cantidad justa de desinterés.

Efectivamente, Draco tensa la mandíbula y le gira completamente la cara hacia otro lado.

—Claro que sí —responde con brusquedad.

" _Ay, Drakis, si supieras que te conozco como a mis bragas_ ", piensa en un suspiro.

—Uhm... qué bien.

Espera una cantidad razonable de tiempo, no porque crea que él le vaya a pedir su tarea, sino porque disfruta de estirar su suplicio. Disfruta intensamente de ver cuánto tensa la mandíbula, de lo rígido que se vuelven sus hombros y lo hundido que se hace su ceño. Disfruta las ondas de molestia y antipatía que destila y la pluma casi partida entre sus dedos.

" _Ah, carajo, hasta rabioso te ves sexy, imbécil_ ".

Sin decir nada, busca el pergamino con la tarea de herbolaría y se la pasa sin mirarlo a los ojos. En un principio, Draco no se mueve, pero después de unos segundos relaja completamente su postura y agarra el pergamino.

No le dice gracias, ni siquiera le da una mirada. Simplemente comienza a copiar de su pergamino. Claro, no es como si hubiese esperado un agradecimiento, sabe que de los labios de él pueden salir muchas cosas, pero casi nunca un « _gracias_ ».

Ah, sí que está jodida, está jodida porque incluso con su altanería, egocentrismo y maldad cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo suspira y respira por él.

" _A la mierda, parezco una jodida Hufflepuff_ ". Y no, qué asco.

Ella es Pansy, jodida, Parkinson.

Ella está enamorada hasta el culo por su mejor amigo, el imbécil, pero si hay algo que más tiene apegado a ella es su orgullo, al menos por los momentos. Ya verá qué hacer cuando la mierda sentimental empeore. Está jodidamente segura, sí.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 400 (al límite).**

 _¡Hey!_

 _Aquí mi primera participación en la Copa, ains. Qué linda :')_

 _Espero que disfruten aunque sea un poquis de este Dransy medio dramón (porque si no hay drama, es que no es Dransy)._

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	2. Viñeta 02: Alguien tiene que hacer algo

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para la Copa de La Casa 2018/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **ORGULLO DE SERPIENTE.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA DOS | ALGUIEN TIENE QUE HACER ALGO.**

* * *

—No puedes hacer esto.

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Crees que con el poder que tengo ahora no _puedo_ no hacer algo? Puede hacer cualquier cosa... cualquier cosa para devolver la gloria a los magos.

—¡Existen otras formas! —grita sintiendo que su garganta arde—. Entiende que esta no es la única solución. Eres una persona razonable, por Merlín. Y sabes tan bien como yo que lo que intentan hacer no es más que un genocidio.

—Lo que tú aparentemente no entiendes, Hermione, es que esta es la mejor forma... la misma que ellos usaron. Y les funcionó, ¿no es cierto? —Una sonrisa ácida tira de los labios de él—. Lograron que los nuestros se escondieran y les temieran; incluso se llevaron a varios de los suyos en su estupidez. ¡Nosotros no haremos lo mismo! Aunque sí tendremos los mismos resultados... los muggles nos volverán a respetar. Conseguiremos nuestro lugar en el poder; el lugar que siempre hemos merecido.

Su cara le arde por los rasguños en ella, pero Hermione no puede evitar dibujar una mueca de asombro.

—¡¿Te estás escuchando?! Piénsalo un minuto, por favor. Esta estúpida guerra no solo está costando vida de muggles, sino también de magos. ¡Personas inocentes! Magos y brujas que confían en ti, que confían en el nuevo Ministro de Magia para defenderlos, ¡no para que acabe con sus familias!

—¡Los estoy defendiendo! —grita y su cara se torna roja del coraje—. Los defiendo de personas que no hacen nada, que se conforman, que permiten que sigan mancillando nuestro linaje. Estoy limpiando nuestra sociedad de las personas que, como tú, se esconden detrás de una inútil moralidad que nos ha acarreado años de escondernos. ¡De vivir en las sombras como si fuésemos inferiores! No, Hermione. Ya no más. Y si es necesario que sangre mágica sea derramada... entonces lo será.

Hermione observa cómo se acomoda la túnica y le da una última mirada despectiva.

»Serías un gran elemento para nosotros, pero no tienes lo necesario para estar en nuestro bando. Te falta abrir los ojos.

—Lo que me falta es ser una asesina despiadada... —susurra con rabia.

Por un segundo, los rasgos de él se transforman en rabia, pero rápidamente se recupera y suelta un suspiro cansando.

—Tan inocente... tan brillante... tan inútil.

Lo siguiente que escucha es la puerta de su celda cerrarse; inmediatamente la oscuridad vuelve a consumirla y mientras el sonido de sus cadenas siendo acomodadas se escucha, Hermione se pregunta en qué momento Percy Weasley pasó de ser un buen amigo suyo a un partidario fiel de Voldemort.

Se pregunta en qué momento toda la bondad y amabilidad que la señora Weasley inculcó en él fue cambiada por todo ese rencor y rabia.

No consigue una respuesta; solo el susurro del frío aire de su calabozo.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 466.**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Desde el tres de diciembre tengo esta petición y la estoy subiendo justo ahora (dieciocho de diciembre, a las doce y treinta y uno según horario venezolano), por una sencilla razón: me costó medio ovario imaginarme a un Dark!Percy. Sí, lo sé. Hay muchas peoples en el fandom que odian a Percy por dejar de lado a su familia y eso, también me he leído varios fics donde hay Dark!Percy y ajá... pero sencillamente no me venía nada a la mente con mi variable de un Dark!Percy Ministro de Magia... hasta que ayer me le puse seria a Mezquina y le dije: O lo haces o no haces._

 _Y salió esto... o algo así, porque cuando salí a revisar el word horita para subirlo estaban solo los primeros tres párrafos :'v así que de ahí para acá todo es recién horneado. xD_

 _¡Espero te guste, Spica!_

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._

 _¡Vamos serpientes!_


	3. Viñeta 03: Los Verdaderos Monstruos de H

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima, que sino habría más Sly al poder.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Este fic fue beteado por Nea, gracias. 3

* * *

 **ORGULLO DE SERPIENTE**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA TRES | LOS VERDADEROS MONSTRUOS DE HOGWARTS**

* * *

—Es un mal sitio para rondar a estas horas.

Vaisey se congela por unos instantes; luego, se asegura de tener su varita en mano y gira con lentitud.

—Señor…

Snape lo mira como siempre; frío y severo. Vaisey sabe que viene un castigo.

—Váyase.

—¿Señor?

—Ya me escucho, Vaisey. Largo.

Está estupefacto. Y, aparentemente, eso lo vuelve un poco idiota.

—Pero, señor...

—¡Que se largue! —grita Snape y la primera mueca de mal humor se tuerce en su cara.

Vaisey sale del estupor y echa a correr pasillo abajo. Todavía no entiende del todo la situación.

Y sigue sin entenderlo cuando se acuesta en su cama con el corazón aún latiéndole desbocado.

¿Por qué Snape no lo castigó?

Solo el hecho de andar después del toque de queda en los pasillos es suficiente para un crucio. Y Vaisey no solo estaba a deshora en los pasillos… sino que estaba haciendo una pintada para el E.D; si los Carrow lo hubiesen atrapado en estos momentos no estaría en su cama; estaría retorciéndose bajo el crucio de Alecto.

No lo entiende. Snape también pudo usarlo como chivo expiatorio. O sacarle el nombre de los miembros del E.D (que Vaisey solo sabe de Lovegood, porque es el contacto de él y las gemelas, y de Longbottom y Weasley, porque todo los estudiantes lo saben).

Snape nunca antes le ha hablado, no realmente, no a él. Vaisey se ha encargado de pasar bajo el radar de su Jefe de Casa. Pero esta noche Snape le ha salvado el pellejo… lo ha dejado libre teniendo todas las pruebas para castigarlo.

¿Por qué?

Una parte de su cerebro le dice que es mejor no preguntárselo y guardárselo para sí mismo.

:::

Semanas después Vaisey descubrirá que Snape no es la mayor amenaza en el colegio. Descubrirá que los castigos de Snape son suaves en comparación con los Carrow, que siempre que puede evita que estos torturen a estudiantes, de forma sutil, claro. Descubrirá el horario de patrullas de Snape y llegará a un acuerdo no dicho con él donde Vaisey hace pintadas y Snape no lo entrega.

Y así, cuando se entere de la muerte de su Jefe de Casa una lágrima bajará por la cara de Vaisey. Porque Snape no lo entregó.

Porque Snape hizo lo que sus padres debieron hacer; protegerlo de los verdaderos monstruos de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 396.**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Aquí Carly y aquí mi idea de una relación de profesor-alumno entre Snape y Vaisey (porque 400w son muy pocas para expresar la relación de Draco y Snape y porque quería retratar la relación de un Sly promedio con su Jefe de Casa)._

 _Anyway, espero les haya gustado._

 _Come on Sly!_


	4. Viñeta 04: Whisky de fuego

Whisky de fuego.

 **Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en La Copa de la Casa 18/19 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **ORGULLO DE SERPIENTE.**

…

 **VIÑETA CUATRO | WHISKY DE FUEGO**.

* * *

 _Vacaciones navideñas de 1930._

—Esto es una mala idea.

—Deja de ser tan cobarde.

Charis se cruza de brazos y alza la barbilla muy digna, Callidora la mira con una sonrisa burlona y Cedrella está indecisa entre sentirse emocionada o aterrada.

—¿Estás segura que esta es una buena idea?

—Por Merlín, Cedrella, no me digas que también te vas a poner miedica —exclama su hermana mayor fruciendo los labios con disgusto.

Cedrella arruga las cejas y se pone derecha. No le gusta que su hermana mayor diga que es una cobarde. Ella no es una cobarde.

—Hagámoslo.

Callidora sonríe y asiente hacia ella aprobando su decisión.

—Alohomora. Wingardium leviosa. Listo.

Cedrella siente el corazón latiéndole con rapidez, tanto que parece que se le fuera a salir, tanto que solo el grito de Charis le advierte de los pasos en el pasillo.

—¡Nos van a atrapar! —grita su hermana menor y las lágrimas ya están corriendo por su cara. Charis no está hecha para vivir grandes sustos.

—¡Corran! —ordena Callidora y ella misma echa a correr hacia la otra puerta de la cocina.

Cedrella la sigue a todo lo que dan sus piernas y puede escuchar los hipeos de Charis detrás de ella mezclada con las risas de Callidora.

Perfecto. Su hermana mayor se divierte de lo lindo ante la idea de ser atrapadas y su hermana menor parece que va a sufrir un ataque de pánico.

Milagrosamente, y en beneficio de la salud mental de Charis, llegan a la habitación sin ser atrapadas. Las tres respiran aceleradamente recostándose de la puerta.

—Ahora a celebrar, señoritas —dice Callidora y alza la botella de whisky como un trofeo.

Ahora que el corazón de Cedrella no parece que va a salirse de su pecho sonríe igual de amplio que su hermana mayor y abraza a Charis tratando de calmarla.

Realmente acaban de robarle una botella de whisky de fuego a su padre.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 318.**

 _¡Hey!_

 _Desde que escribí de estas hermanas Black la idea de volver a escribir de ellas siempre estuvo ahí y ahora Mezquina ha conseguido sacarla del tintero. Espero les guste._

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	5. Viñeta 05: Bowtruckle

**ORGULLO DE SERPIENTE**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA CINCO | EL BOWTRUCKLE**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: No soy Warner, ni Jotaká. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Aleluya**

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa de la Casa 19/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Variante sorteada:** Bowtruckle.

 _Este fic fue beteado por_ _Angelito Bloodsherry (¡gracias, Noe!)._

* * *

Salgo de la enfermería con algunas gasas en los rasguños y una poción para la cicatrización en la mano. Lavander tuvo que quedarse un rato más. Siempre que vamos con _madame_ Pomfrey ella tiene que quedarse un poco más. Meto la poción en el bolsillo de mi túnica y algo me rasguña.

—¿Pero qué…? —Saco la mano del bolsillo y colgando de mi dedo hay un bowtruckle—. ¿Qué…?

El bowtruckle me mira con sus pequeños ojos castaños todavía mordiendo mi dedo.

—¡Suelta! —chillo y lo sujeto con mi otra mano. Sorprendentemente, se deja. Inspecciono la leve marca rojiza en mi dedo y lo miro confusa—. ¿Por qué estabas en mi túnica?

Evidentemente, no responde. Pero me mira fijamente. Raro.

—Debiste meterte mientras distraía a tus otros amigos… —murmuro pensativa. Me encojo de hombros—. Como sea, te llevaré de vuelta.

El bowtruckle comienza a rasguñarme y sacudirse.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Nada de llevarte a ningún lado. ¡Deja de rasguñarme! —Y lo hace. Se detiene y me mira ¿con precaución? Merlín, me estoy volviendo loca—. ¿No quieres ir de vuelta a tu árbol? —Niega—. Bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Como respuesta, el animalito toca el dorso de mi mano con sus largos dedos de madera.

—¿Conmigo? —pregunto incrédula. Vuelve a tocar mi dorso—. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

Y el bowtruckle me mira como si fuese lenta y vuelve a tocarme la mano, esta vez con más ganas y pinchándome.

—¡Ay, ay! Ya entendí. No tienes que ponerte violento —resoplo. Miro nuevamente al bowtruckle, este se mantiene quieto.

Es igual a los bowtruckles que trataba de confundir para podar sus árboles en la clase, solo que este es más pequeño. ¿Eso es posible? Ya de por sí son bastante pequeños, pero este parece especialmente chiquito. Mirándolo con más cuidado me percato de ciertas partes de sus brazos astilladas, como si lo hubiesen atacado…

—¿Tus otros compañeros te molestan? —pregunto frunciendo el ceño. El bowtruckle asiente. Rarísimo—. Bueno. Te puedes quedar conmigo. Pero nada de rasguños, eh —advierto. Y el bowtruckle cabecea contento—. Bien. Si te vas a quedar conmigo no puedo seguir diciéndote «el bowtruckle». Habrá que ponerte un nombre. ¿No crees? Uhm… —Entrecierro los ojos y arrugo la nariz—. ¡Ya sé! Piglet. Eres igual de chiquito que él.

El bowtruckle, ahora _Piglet_ , no se queja o me araña así que queda bautizado.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 **N° de palabras: 398**

 _Bueno, al principio esto iba a ser totalmente diferente, pero Mezquina se puso diva y termino así. x'D Espero les guste. :3_

 _¡Vamos leones!_


	6. Viñeta 06: Tal vez todo sea mejor

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká o Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Aleluya.**

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de septiembre para La Copa 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Variante sorteada:** Serpiente muggle.

 **Personaje** : Lavander Brown.

 _Este drabble fue beteado por Angelito Bloodsherry (¡graaaaaciasssssss, Noe!)._

* * *

 **VESTIGIOS**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA SEIS | TAL VEZ TODO SEA MEJOR**

* * *

—¿A dónde me estás llevando? —pregunto cuando pasamos de largo Las Tres Escobas. Desde que comenzaron las visitas a Hogsmeade ha sido nuestro sitio predilecto.

—Sé un poco más Gryffindor, Lavander.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

Fay me mira y ladea una sonrisa, sus ojos negros brillan y hace un encogimiento de hombros ensayado.

—No preguntes y solo sígueme.

Río sin poder evitarlo, básicamente porque esa es la definición de la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, de nosotras mismas en algunas ocasiones.

—¿« _Animales fantásticos y otros no tanto_ »?

—Sí, lo sé. Debieron escoger mejor nombre. ¿Entramos?

No espera que responda, sino que nos hace entrar. A diferencia de la tienda de mascotas del Callejón Diagon aquí todo luce pulcro y ordenado.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Fay me suelta la mano y las mete en su abrigo. No me mira directamente, he aprendido a diferenciar cuándo me ve a los ojos y cuándo a la nariz. Se aclara la garganta y saca a _Piglet_ de su bolsillo. Arqueo las cejas.

—Cuando _Piglet_ me encontró… —murmura y parece que busca las palabras adecuadas. Respira y al fin me mira a los ojos—. Cuando me encontró las cosas mejoraron. Dejé de fingir sonrisas, el silencio se comenzó a llenar con sus payasadas y… quiero eso para ti.

La sensación caliente comienza en el centro de mi pecho, sube por mi garganta y llega hasta mis ojos haciéndome parpadear las lágrimas. Abro la boca para decirle algo, pero no puedo.

Fay lo entiende.

»Vamos —sonríe y toma mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos; me relaja.

La chica detrás del mostrador tiene rasgos de hada y grandes ojos violetas.

—¿En qué las ayudo, chicas?

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —me pregunta Fay y niego—. ¿Podríamos ver la sección de anfibios?

Arrugo la cara extrañada de su elección, pero no la rebato y seguimos a la empleada. Con una sonrisa nos muestra distintos animales mágicos y muggles. No la escucho, solo miro a los animales tratando de sentir _eso_.

—¿Cómo se llama ella? —pregunto súbitamente señalando una pequeña serpiente.

—Ah, no tiene nombre. Apenas llegó está mañana.

No se ve como la gran cosa: es pequeñísima, no tiene diseños o colores estrambóticos y está enrollada en sí misma. Cómo si buscase protegerse. La entiendo.

—Me la llevo —resuelvo.

Después de unos minutos salimos y ahora tengo a _Radra_. Ahora es _mía_.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 400 (vivir al límite es lo mío, baby).**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Quiero dejar en claro que Radra es UNA CLARA referencia al shipp de Radharani y Lora PORQUE LO SUYO ES MÁS REAL QUE MI VIDA, ENTÉRATE AMAIA._

 _Listo._

 _Besos._

 _¡Viva Gryffindor!_


	7. Viñeta 07: ¿No me vas a dejar?

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Menos mal, oyeron.**

 _Este fic participa en el minirreto de octubre de La Copa 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Advertencia:** Esto es un fuerte WI? donde Ginny y Harry se divorcian después de tener a todos sus babys y Draco y Astoria –que se muere– tienen más babys aparte de Scor. :)

Este fic fue beteado por Angelito Bloodsherry (tankiu, Noe).

* * *

 **VESTIGIOS.**

 **...**

 **ViÑETA SIETE | ¿NO ME VAS A DEJAR?**

* * *

Lily duerme. Sus ojos están cerrados y su cuerpo arrebujado en la cama. Es de madrugada y sueña.

La familia de Lily, la vieja y la nueva, está en un parque de juegos. Su mamá abraza a su nuevo papá Dean, su papá se sienta junto a su nuevo papá Draco. Su hermano James no juega, ni tampoco su nueva hermana Lyra; pero sus otros nuevos hermanos sí juegan con ella, excepto Cissy que es grande y los cuida.

Pero de pronto ya no juegan. Scorpius se aleja diciéndole fea, Luna corre llorando cuando intenta abrazarla, Tess y Lissa les quitan sus muñecas y se van, Lyra abraza a su hermana y se la lleva mirando a Lily feo. Va a buscar a sus papás, pero tampoco están. Comienza a gritar y a llorar. Tampoco están James o Albus.

No está nadie. Todos la dejaron sola.

Sola.

Y llora. Llora y los llama a gritos.

—Lily.

Lily está sola. Sola. Sola porque su familia se fue.

—Lily.

Sola. Sola. Sola.

—Lily.

Nadie la quiere. Todos la dejaron.

—¡Lily!

Lily abre los ojos ahogándose en sus lágrimas. A través de sus ojos empañados ve a Cissy. Se lanza a sus brazos.

—Estaba sola —solloza y la mayor le acaricia la espalda—. Nadie me quería. Tú también me dejaste solita.

—Era una pesadilla, Lily —le dice su hermana. Comienza a mecerla, pero Lily no puede dejar de llorar—. Todos te queremos, no te vamos a dejar sola.

Lily se separa y la mira a los ojos. Cissy tiene los ojos azules bonitos.

—¿Y tú?, ¿no me vas a dejar? —pregunta sorbiendo sus mocos. No le da pena frente a su nueva hermana mayor—. ¿Incluso si no soy tu hermana de verdad?

Cissy le sonríe y acaricia su cabello.

—No, tampoco yo te voy a dejar solita. Y eres mi hermana de verdad, Lily.

Los labios de Lily tiemblan en una sonrisa.

—Te quiero.

—También te quiero.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 326**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Aqui un poquito de mi desastre de headcanon de la 3TG_


	8. Viñeta 08: No hay nada malo en nosotros

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Menos mal, eh.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para La Copa del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Advertencias** : WI? donde Harry y Ginny se divorcian después de haber tenido a sus pequeños; Ginny se casa con Dean (que tiene a Tess y Lissa), y Harry con Draco (papi de Cissy, Lyra, Luna y Scorpius). Welcome to my disaster of the 3TG.

Noe (Angelito Bloodsherry) me beteo este bebé: tankiu.

* * *

 **VESTIGIOS**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA OCHO | NO HAY NADA MALO EN NOSOTROS.**

* * *

James Potter odia con toda su alma estudiar con Tess. No sabe qué castigo está pagando.

—Llevas en la misma página mucho rato —critica su hermana levantando la cara.

Van al mismo curso, pero Tess es un año mayor y su papá le ha grabado a fuego que debe hacerle caso. Debe hacerle caso a ella y a Cissy; ¿qué más querían de James?

»¡James Sirius!

—Ya, ya. Perdón.

Tess lo mira reprobativamente. James tuerce los ojos.

—¡Chicos!

Meg llega hiperventilando a la mesa que ocupan.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Tess con el brillo del interés por un nuevo chisme en sus ojos.

 _Viejas chismosas._

—Lissa está llorando y no quiere salir. Ni Cissy consiguió que saliese.

James se pone de pie con el miedo trepando por su garganta: ¿qué le habrá pasado a su hermana?, ¿estará bien? Por Merlín, que esté bien.

Llegan a trompicones a un aula vacía, el sitio de reunión semanal entre sus hermanos. Todos están afuera.

—No sé qué le pasó —dice Al.

—No nos quiere hablar —informa Luna.

Scorpius y Lyra los miran preocupados. Cissy está de espalda con la cara casi pegada a la puerta cerrada tratando de convencer a Lissa.

Tess es la primera que lo intenta. La mira inquieto tratando de convencer a Lissa para que le abra.

—Te quiere a ti. —Tess se encoje de hombros. Todos miran a James. Finje seguridad y camina a la puerta.

—Lissa, soy yo.

La puerta chirría y la mano pálida de su hermana lo hala hacia dentro.

El miedo se hace peor al verla. Tiene la cara roja y cubierta de lágrimas. La abraza instintivamente y solo cuando se aprieta contra él, el miedo que le carcomía cede. Lissa le cuenta entre sollozos como unos chicos se burlaron de su familia. Del alivio James pasa a la rabia; se ha confirmado uno de sus peores miedos: la han herido.

—Son imbéciles. —James no sabe qué hacer para cerrar la herida que acaban de abrir en ella. Lissa lo mira a través de sus ojos empañados y le limpia la cara con sus manos—. No hay nada de malo en nosotros.

—Lo sé… pero ellos estaban riéndose y diciendo cosas tan feas, James…

Y vuelve a llorar. Las lágrimas de James también quieren salir, pero las contiene.

Ya se encargará de esos imbéciles. Ya se encargará de que nadie vuelva a herirla.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: Word dice que 400 y que 398. El punto es que no me excedo. :D**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Bienvenidos otra vez a mi desastre de la tercera generación; aclarar que Meg es Meg Weasley hija de nuestro queridísimo Charlie. :) Y aclarar también, para no dejar medias tintas, que el miedo de James es que lastimen a su familia, en este caso que lastimen concretamente a Lissa._

 _Espero les guste. (◠‿•)_


	9. Viñeta 09: ¿Qué fue lo que no vi?

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Amén, hermanitos.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre de La Copa del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Este fic fue beteado por Noe ( **Angelito Bloodsherry** ): gracias, mi amor.

 **Personaje:** Eileen Prince.

* * *

 **VESTIGIOS.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA NUEVE | ¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE NO VI?**

* * *

Eileen sabe perfectamente cuales fueron los momentos en los que le fue entregando su corazón a Tobías Snape. Los ha repasado innumerables veces en su cabeza buscando alguna falsedad, alguna alarma, algo que se le haya pasado por alto.

No encuentra nada.

No deja de revivir cada detalle.

Eileen estaba disfrutando de su año de viaje en una soleada playa venezolana cuando Tobías Snape había salido del mar con una adolescente en brazos.

Ya lo conocía, ¿cómo no? Era otro británico en medio de latinos. Le ayudó con la chica con la preocupación corriendo por su cuerpo. Cuando la chica se marchó, agradeciéndoles, Tobías le contó que había estado nadando cuando había visto a la desconocida ahogándose.

«No podía dejarla morir, Eileen. No si estaba en mis manos ayudarla», le dijo y la mirada que le dio fue tan intensa, tan honesta. Eileen sintió perfectamente como su corazón le daba un latido especial a Tobías Snape, el británico muggle que en un primer momento le había resultado pomposo y desagradable.

La segunda vez fue en esa misma playa. En vista de su acto heroico, Eileen había comenzado a pasar más tiempo con Tobías. Todos los días que se encontraban en la playa él le llevaba una flor distinta. Eso la ablandó, pero lo que le robó otra parte de ella fue cuando bucearon y Tobías arriesgó su vida para conseguirle una perla.

«No es ni la mitad de brillante o bonita que tú, pero sé que en tu cuello lucirá espléndida».

Cuando Eileen se marchó de ese paraíso venezolano, Tobías le hizo prometer que cuando regresase a Londres se verían. Pasaron meses y estaciones y el recuerdo de Tobías Snape se fue tornando más y más perfecto para Eileen.

Llegó a Londres y le mandó una carta. Recibió como respuesta un día, lugar y hora. Pasó semanas preparándose para su cita con el que ya consideraba el amor de su vida.

La cita, en esa maravillosa cita, Eileen terminó de entregarse a Tobías Snape. Cuando los labios delgados de él se presionaron contra los suyos Eileen supo que no había marcha atrás.

Su corazón estaba atado a Tobías.

Mientras aplica hechizos de desinflamación a su pierna y soporta el dolor en su cara se recrimina, no por primera vez, el no haberse percatado de la verdadera cara de Tobías Snape.

Ya es muy tarde. Ya no puede alejarse de él.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 400**

 _¡Hooooooolaaaaaaaa! Espero en serio haberle acertado a mi personaje. x'D y espero haber transmitido lo que quería transmitir con Eileen en la primera vez que escribo de ella. :)))_


	10. Viñeta 10: De miradas indiscretas y prem

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Aleluya.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de noviembre en La Copa del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Gracias, Noe ( **Angelito Bloodsherry** ), por ser un ángel y betearme.

* * *

 **VESTIGIOS.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA DIEZ | DE MIRADAS INDISCRETAS Y PREMONICIONES EXTRAÑAS.**

* * *

Parvati siempre ha tenido premociones, por eso se inscribió en Adivinación. Además, fue una clase que le permitió estar sin su hermana.

Parvati ama a Padma, pero también comprende que tiene una hermana, no un tumor.

De hecho, las premoniciones fue un tema que descubrió sin su hermana. Temía que por ser Ravenclaw, Padma considerase su don una idiotez. Por eso lo compartió con Lavender. Lavender, por muchas características irritantes que posea, es una amiga excelente. No la criticó, humilló o desestimó. Lavender, de hecho, se inscribió con ella en Adivinación.

Agradece aquel momento de su vida, agradece todas las miradas despectivas y críticas de aquel entonces. ¿Por qué? Porque gracias a ellas ahora camina por el Atrio sin importarle en lo más mínimo las miradas que recibe tras de sí. Trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios es motivo suficiente para atraer miradas indiscretas, pero trabajar en la Sala de Profecías lleva la indiscreción mucho más allá.

Parvati mantiene su cara inexpresiva hasta que se encuentra con Harry.

—¡Harry! —dice sonriendo. Harry es de los pocos que no la miran con sospecha, burla o incomodidad. Solo le sonríe.

—Hola, Parvati —responde y se acerca a saludarla con un beso. Una imagen brilla en su mente desconcertándola—. ¿Estás bien, Parvati?

Parvati se recupera sonríendo automáticamente. Harry la está sujetando del brazo mirándola preocupado.

»¿Estás bien? —repite.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí, sí. Gracias. ¡Nos vemos después, Harry!

Y dejando a su excompañero confundido, Parvati se presura al elevador.

Parvati jamás ha dicho una profecía en todas las de la ley, solo pequeñas premoniciones. Pero jamás ha dudado de dichas premoniciones. Un día no amaneció con ganas de ir a trabajar y no lo hizo; ese día hubo un ataque en la línea que acostumbra a usar para llegar al Ministerio. Cuando Lavender le organizó una cita a ciegas decidió no ir porque algo se lo decía; el chico secreto resultó ser un exmortífago con ganas de joder.

Nunca dudó.

Hasta ahora.

Parvati se autocovence de que su mente le está jugando una broma, que ha visto muchas series, que necesita dejar de leer tantas historias sobre gays.

Sin embargo, en todo el día la imagen de Harry Potter besando a Draco Malfoy no se borra de su mente. Así se repita que Harry está esperando un bebé con Ginny y que Malfoy está casado con la menor de los Greengrass.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 400w**

 _¡Buenas, buenas! ¿Cómo les va? Aclarar que la inspiración para este drabble fue Nea, porque ella tiene headcanons preciosos y adictivos. Gracias._

 _¡Arriba Gryffindor!_


	11. Viñeta 11: Lo entiende como ella

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Bien por todes.**

 _Este drabble participa en el minireto para La Copa 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Maldición** : Escribir una escena de navidad entre Newt y Dumbledore.

 **Personaje** : Newt.

 **Palabras** : 196.

* * *

 **VESTIGIOS.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA ONCE | LO ENTIENDE COMO ELLA.**

* * *

 _25 de diciembre. 12h_

Los múltiples relojes en el Gran Comedor comienzan a sonar y lanzar papelitos. Son las doce. Es Navidad.

—¡Feliz Navidad, chicos!

Dumbledore luce feliz; tiene una sonrisa perenne y alza la copa de vino a la par que el resto, tal vez con más entusiasmo. Este año solo están cinco estudiantes. Dos chicos de séptimo –Newt ve sus manos cojidas debajo de la mesa–, una niña de tercero que mira con los ojos brillantes al profesor de Defensa, Leta y él. Newt está ahí por la insistencia de su amiga.

«No me harás ir sola, Newton».

También por el profesor Dumbledore. Por él que se le acercó esta mañana y le recomendó ir a la cena. El profesor Dumbledore a veces habla con Newt; sobre clases y sus criaturas. Cuidado es su materia favorita, de lejos, pero el profesor Dumbledore es el que más le gusta. No obliga a Newt.

Lo entiende.

El profesor entiende que le gusta hacer las cosas solo, que no le gusta que invadan su espacio personal. Entiende que tratamudea, que no mira a los ojos mientras habla.

Dumbledore, tiene que ser honesto, es como su madre. Lo entiende como ella.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Yo solo le pido perdón a la chica que me coloco la maldición por esta /cosa/. :(_


	12. Viñeta 12: Estoy feliz y triste

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa 2019/20" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Personaje** : Septimus Weasley.

 **Palabras** : 260.

Noe-chan (Angelito Bloodsherry) me beteo. ¡Graciassssss Noe!

* * *

 **VESTIGIOS.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA DOCE | ESTOY FELIZ Y TRISTE.**

* * *

Hay momentos que sabes que son los últimos. Hay momentos en los que tienes que detenerte a mirar lo que hay a tu alrededor porque sabes que será la última vez que vivirás esa experiencia. Hay últimos momentos dulces, agridulces y amargos.

Definitivamente estoy viviendo un momento agridulce. Mañana sale el Expreso a casa. El último que voy a tomar en Hogwarts siendo estudiante. Y estoy feliz.

Estoy feliz porque siento que mi vida recién empieza, estoy feliz porque es el comienzo de un año asombroso de viajes con Cedrella y mis amigos; porque luego de siete años de horas de estudio que parecían interminables, dolores de cabeza, desveladas, millones de manchas de tinta e incluso lágrimas por fin he terminado el colegio. Estoy emocionado, ansioso, exultante, como diría Ceddie.

Pero también estoy triste. Estoy triste porque ya no me despertaré sobresaltado porque Andrew no sabe cómo diantres finalizar su hechizo de alarma; porque ya no pasaré horas en la biblioteca rodeado de polvo, libros y los chistones de madame Schalke; porque no comeré en el Gran Comedor o me quejaré de las estúpidas escaleras. Estoy triste porque si alguna vez regreso a Hogwarts todo será extraño, pero familiar.

Hoy es mi última noche en el colegio que me ha visto hacer estupideces por siete años. Son pasada las doce. No puedo dejar de mirar por la ventana a los jardines. No puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que he vivido aquí adentro y todo lo que viviré allá afuera. Y tengo ganas de llorar, pero también de reír.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Nuevo año: nuevos estilos de narración. Espero les guste mi pequeño experimento de primera persona. (/u\\)_

 _¡Besos!_

 _Carly._


	13. Viñeta 13: Gajes del embarazo

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este drabble participa en La Copa 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

 **Consigna** : Escribir **sobre un personaje ocupando el cuerpo de otro** (intercambiando cuerpos, transformándose, etc.) y los hechos que ocurren al estar en ese estado.

 **Personaje:** Zacharias Smith.

 **Palabras:** 496.

Miss Lefroy Fraser me beteo a este bebé; muchísimas gracias.

* * *

 **VESTIGIOS.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA TRECE | GAJES DEL EMBARAZO.**

* * *

Pansy resopla, masculla y fulmina con la mirada a quien se ponga en su campo de visión. No necesita mirar el reloj en su muñeca para saber que su inútil esposo lleva veinte minutos de retraso. La vergüenza sería una opción para Pansy al estar sola en la sala de espera, pero ella nunca se anda con esas babosadas y lo que está es molesta. Molesta al punto de querer enterrar sus largas uñas en los ojos de su marido.

Pansy pasa la lengua por sus dientes superiores. Zacharias Smith se abre paso en aquella sala llena de mujeres embarazadas. Por un momento, solo puede fijarse en lo bien que se ve su esposo en ese traje de sastre muggle. Luego la molestia patea a las hormonas fuera de su sistema.

Si fuese otro hombre, Zach se sentiría intimidado ante la mirada furibunda de su esposa, pero Zach es Zach. Pansy le exige explicaciones y disculpas bochornosas.

—El jefe quería hablar conmigo.

Sin más, Zacharias se sienta junto a ella. Cuando entran a la consulta, la doctora Dafne les propone una idea que Pansy ama y a Zach le incomoda.

* * *

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Normal.

—¿Y ahora?

—Igual.

—¿Qué tal ahora?

—Esta mierda no funciona en minutos, Parkinson, y por más que preguntes eso no va a acelerar la puta poción.

Pansy abre la boca con sorpresa. Desde hace años, Zach no la hace objeto de sus comentarios odiosos. Debe estar realmente nervioso. Ella suspira compadeciéndose y se acurruca a su lado.

—Lo siento.

Zach se alborota el cabello frustrado.

—No es tu culpa. Solo son los nervios. ¿Sabes? Estoy impaciente por experimentar esas hormonas con las que me has estado acosando.

Pansy se ríe.

Zach y Pansy acaban de tomar la poción que tanto alabó la doctora Dafne. En pocas palabras: Zach será Pansy y Pansy será Zach.

La poción hace efecto a las tres horas. Entonces, Zach es todo vómitos y dolor en la espalda. Pansy se queda en la habitación acostumbrándose a no tener senos, ser muy alta y tener pene. Zacharias vomita hasta su primera papilla; Pansy sonríe al verse sin barriga.

En los primeros dos meses, Zacharias atraviesa por dolor en los senos y cadera, por vómitos perennes y hambre voraz. Pansy es comprensiva con él, pero igual se ríe y le suelta una vez al día: «así me sentía yo».

Zach también atraviesa las hormonas. Sus pantaletas —escalofríos— están húmedas casi todo el maldito día y pasa del llanto a los gritos. Para el último mes, solo quiere que saquen a esa cosa de él. No puede caminar, vive con migraña, sufre de contracciones regulares… ¡y se orina! Se orina en sus pantalones cuatro vergonzosas veces.

La madrugada que entra en labor de parto, Zach agradece a Merlín. Atraviesa diez dolorosas horas de parto para que Pandora Smith llegue al mundo en un llanto estridente.

La primera vez que carga en brazos a Pandora, Zach vuelve a estar en su cuerpo.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _¿Cómo se me ocurrió semejante barbarie? Bueno, Nea me introdujo el paring PansyxZach y en estos días me he estado releyendo la saga B.G5 (de Darlis Mozqueda) que está llena de mujeres embarazadas. A eso añandánle la manera extraña en la que obra Mezquina (mi musa)._

 _Por si no queda claro: Pansy y Zach son esposos, van a tener a su primera hija y en la consulta la ginecóloga de Pansy les propone usar una poción que los cambia de cuerpo, así Zach se involucraba más en el proceso de concepción de Pandora. Y entonces Zacharias se vuelve Pansy y Pansy se vuelve Zach._

 _Gracias por leer esto._

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


	14. Viñeta 14: ¡El panfleto era tan bonito!

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 _Este fic participa en La Copa de las Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Consigna:** Dar visibilidad a una identidad u orientación del colectivo LGBTI+. A mí me tocó la asexualidad con Fay Dunbar.

 **Palabras:** 489\. **Use mi extra de palabras.**

Noelia (Angelito) es mi betaaaaaa.

* * *

 **VESTIGIOS.**

 **...**

 **VIÑETA CATORCE | ¡EL PANFLETO ERA TAN BONITO!**

* * *

—A ver, escucha: " _She/Her. Ace. Sex-favorable. Witch. Darkness comes from within_ " —lee Fay, echándose los lentes sobre la cabeza.

Deacon, concentrado en su laptop, tarda unos segundos en responder.

—¿Tiene emojis?

—No.

—Ponle. Todo con emojis es mejor.

Fay se lo piensa y comienza a buscar el emoji del triángulo de AVEN.

—¿En qué coño gastastes cien libras, Fay Dunbar? —pregunta de golpe Deac arrugando el entrecejo.

—Lencería —responde enseguida la chica, distraída.

Está tan cerca de encontrar el puto triángulo al revés. ¡Sabe que está en los emojis! Recuerda haberlo visto.

Deacon cierra la sesión del banco antes de acercarse a su amiga, le arranca el teléfono de las manos y se cruza de brazos. Fay abre la boca, sorprendida.

—¡Devuélveme mi celular, loco!

—Compartir cuenta de banco y que gastes a lo pendejo no nos funciona, Dunbar, sobre todo en cifras así de altas para nuestra economía.

A Deacon le encanta recordarle que es empleada del gobierno (auror) y él trabaja en San Mungo.

Fay sabe que tiene razón. Suspira, volviendo a ponerse sus lentes. El cabello rojo de su amigo se hace más nítido.

—Voy a usarlo —confiesa, fastidiada. Deacon alza las cejas, sorprendido. Fay entrecierra los ojos—. Es por el cumpleaños de Parvati, imbécil. Sabes que a ella le gustan esas mierdas de ropa interior cara. Y, por si no lo recuerdas, ser ace es que no siento atracción sexual, pero sí puedo sentir deseo. Y si te acuerdas, el deseo es distintísimo a la atracción...

—... porque el deseo puede provocarse y manipularse, pero la atracción no y tú eres " _sex-favorable_ ", o sea que cojes —completa Deac, rodando los ojos con irritación—. Lo sé, Fay. ¿Recuerdas quién se leyó ese coñazo de artículos contigo? Sí, fui yo.

—No te hagas el abnegado, Deacon Parson, que lo hiciste para arrastrarme a esa horrible reunión de personas trans —replica Fay, resentida.

Cinco horas de la vida de Fay y Deacon dónde invisibilizaron a las personas nb, las personas racializadas y soltaron comentarios tan acefóbicos que Fay tuvo ganas de lanzar crucios.

—Sí, eso fue una mala idea. ¡Pero el panfleto era tan bonito! —se defiende el chico, sonrojándose de la vergüenza. Fay resopla.

Deacon le ofrece el teléfono a su amiga, en un gesto de paz, acostándose al lado de ella, en el sofá en el que apenas caben. Fay agarra el teléfono y acomoda la cabeza sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo para escucharle los latidos del corazón. Deacon le comienza a hacer cariños en el cabello. Al poco rato, Deacon se rinde al sueño —no, todavía Fay no se explica cómo es que su amigo se duerme mientras le hace cariños a ella—. Fay revisa su TL un rato más, _retweeteando_ dibujos, info de las marchas del resto del mes y respondiendo algunos dms. Se duerme con el teléfono en la mano y los ronquidos de Deacon en la oreja.

* * *

 **Info interesting:**

1) _Sex-favorable_ : Es un término que nace del mundillo asexual, pero que lo pueden usar personas dentro o fuera de este espectro. En fin, lo usan las personas que disfrutan mantener relaciones sexuales, pueden buscarlas o quererlas.

2) _Triángulo de AVEN_ : Es un triángulo invertido que generalmente se usa para explicar las orientaciones. ^^

3) _Deseo y atracción:_

Atracción sexual = no modificable y siempre centrada en alguien.

Deseo sexual = se puede influir sobre él y puede ser impersonal.

4) _NB_ : No binario. Las personas no binarias son aquellas que no se identifican con ningún género.

5) _TL_ : _Time line_. Es la página donde aparecen las publicaciones en Twitter.

6) _DM_ : Mensajes privados en Twitter.

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Viñeta 15: Un artículo, mi vida

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

 _Este fic participa en La Copa de las Casas 2019/20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Consigna:** Este mes tocó darle visibilización a una orientación u identidad del colectivo LGBTI+ y a mí me tocó la intersexualidad con Lavender.

 **Palabras:** 500\. Use mi extra de 100 palabras.

* * *

 **VIÑETA QUINCE | UN ARTÍCULO, MI VIDA.**

 **...**

 **VESTIGIOS.**

* * *

Lavender juega con el café, intacto, entre sus manos. Su mirada no abandona la puerta.

¿Por qué la persona que espera está tardando tanto?

En el momento que decide llevarse la taza a los labios, Pansy Parkinson entra en el local. Lleva un largo abrigo negro sobre un vestido verde. Son detalles en los que Lavender prefiere concentrarse. Parkinson otea el pequeño café hasta dar con Lavender.

—Lamento la tardanza, Brown —dice Parkinson, al ya estar frente a ella—. Tuve contratiempos en la imprenta. A veces los hombres son tan... ¿básicos? ¿No te parece?

Lavender no responde, pero eso no parece molestarle a la otra chica porque está más ocupada en que la atiendan. En los pocos minutos que tarda Parkinson en sacarse el abrigo y acomodarse la ropa, la mesera ha traído su pedido: un trozo de pastel negro y leche. Lavender mira su café frío.

—¿Estás segura de esto, Brown? —La pregunta desconcierta en cierto modo a Lavender, Parkinson la mira atenta, como si al más mínimo atisbo de duda por parte de ella el asunto se terminara ahí.

Lavender humedece sus labios, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, buscando inconscientemente un aire de privacidad.

—¿Sabes por qué hago esto? —pregunta, bajo—. Porque me di cuenta que si quiero representación, debo crearla. Mientras crecía me sentí tan aislade, como un objeto que no encajaba en ningún lugar y eso es algo que todavía me pesa. Está en mis manos que otres niñes no se sientan así. No pretendo fallarles.

Lavender respira un poco mejor luego de eso, no termina ni de arañar la razón por la que está ahí, aceptando contar su vida para la reportera más respetable del Profeta, pero le trae alivio.

—Bien. —Parkinson asiente, saca un pequeño aparato negro, una grabadora, reconoce Lavender, y presiona uno de sus botones—. Cuéntame, Lavender Brown, ¿cómo se vive con la intersexualidad?

«No tengo la verdad absoluta ni hablo por todes las personas que son como yo. Hoy, solo hablo por mí y espero que alguien encuentre paz en mi historia», así comienza Lavender. Y sigue.

Sigue contando que cuando tenía trece años fue que descubrió su intersexualidad, que mientras a las demás niñas les bajaba la regla a ella le creció un pene. Cuenta sus periodos de depresión. Cuenta como nunca se identificó como una mujer, pero tampoco como un hombre; la rabia por tener que ser algo que ella no quería. Habla de su mejor amiga: Parvati Patil, de la importancia de tener un círculo en el cual apoyarse, de cómo de la mano de su amiga entendió que estaba bien no identificarse como "mujer" u "hombre" así como también lo es hacerlo. Habla de las personas no binarias y como ahí encontró su lugar.

—¿Sabes que he aprendido en todos estos años? —pregunta Lavender. Parkinson niega—. Solo existen personas, más allá de cómo se identifiquen o con quién decidan estar, y por ese simple hecho merecen ser respetades y disfrutar completamente de sus derechos sociales y legales.

* * *

 **Info interesting:**

1\. **Intersexualidad** : etiqueta para una persona que desarrolla los dos órganos sexuales (pene y vagina). A veces desde pequeñes desarrollan ambos, a veces después de la pubertad es que sucede y así.

2\. **Personas no binarias** : Las personas no binarias son aquellas que no se identifican con ningún género, generalmente prefieren el uso del pronombre "they" o el inclusivo. No todas las personas intersexuales son nb.

3\. **Inclusivo con "e"** : Si no les suena, pues viene siendo el remplazo del término general masculino. "Todes", "aislade", "amigues" y allí vamos. El uso del "-e" es muchísimo más cercano y humano que el "-x" o el "- " :)


End file.
